


【索香&罗香】316男生宿舍

by Hollybeauty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 随便爽爽的修罗场。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 24





	【索香&罗香】316男生宿舍

山治进门的时候，索隆刚冲完澡出来，就套了个品味清奇的绿色条纹宽裤衩，毛巾挂在脖子上，短刺啦的头发还在往下滴水。山治拎着一袋东西，失魂落魄地走进来，索隆朝他“呦”一声，他没听到，只怔怔走到自己的位置上坐下来。

有点奇怪，索隆想。他走过去又叫了一声：喂。

山治搁在桌上的手忍不住握成了拳头，愤愤地回过头让他滚开。

索隆可以听全世界人的话，但唯独不会听山治的话，他自顾自地走过去解开袋子，里面装着一份蛋糕，模样精美得甚至让人不舍得吃，看起来是要花大价钱才能买到的蛋糕，但索隆知道这是山治自己做的。

毕竟一整个礼拜都在念叨要带着自己做的最精致可口的爱情蛋糕去告白的。

现在这情形，就算是向来习惯了直线思维的索隆也能很清楚地知道发生了什么：卷眉毛的告白失败了。

要说山治的情路，可算是坎坷得闻者伤心见者流泪了。从踏进大学校园的第一天起，他就立誓绝不会虚度光阴，必要享受甜蜜的校园恋爱。想谈恋爱这件事的主要困难点在两个：首先得找到心动的人，其次得把想法付诸行动。然而这两点对山治来说可是再简单不过，只要不是丑若鬼怪，普通样貌清秀的女孩就足够叫他怦然心动了；而他对着女性有使不完的表现欲，行动力强到索隆看了都觉得丢脸的程度。毕竟只是吃个饭路过瞄了一眼，就能马上冲过去朝人家单膝下跪大声朗诵莎士比亚爱情诗的人，索隆除了山治以外还没见过第二个。

但总之，山治就是这样一个女性狂热爱好者，并且孜孜不倦地跟每一个心爱的女神告白，频率最高时可达一天告白两次的程度。这样的表现自然给人们留下的轻浮的印象，但索隆却知道，山治虽然一见女人就变成弱智形象稀烂，却真谈不上是个“轻浮”的人，如此作为也并非是猎艳。因为他每次失败都会真情实感地伤心失落很久。

索隆只是不懂这个人的情感怎么能这么澎湃富余，好像随便就能对一个女人爱得不顾一切了似的……真是。

蠢死了。他在心里说，拉过一旁的椅子坐下来，山治已经趴在桌上开始自闭。索隆拆着蛋糕的包装袋，边说：我吃了啊。

山治没说话。

索隆拿起叉子：你不是最讨厌浪费吗，我帮你吃了。

……山治从臂弯里露出脸来，眼眶是红的：给罗留点。

索隆叉蛋糕的手一顿：他不爱吃甜食。

啊。山治放下手：那你吃吧……算了，我也吃。

咔哒，门开了。全宿舍最忙碌的医学生，特拉法尔加·罗抱着厚厚一叠书走进来。山治刚吃了一勺蛋糕，叉子还含在嘴里，冲进来的舍友挥了挥手，索隆也转过头看向他。

虽然索隆已经说了罗并不喜欢吃甜食，山治还是随意地问了句：吃蛋糕吗。

蛋糕就摆在桌上，他和索隆一人拿了一个叉子在吃，这种情况不问才显得很奇怪，好像他和索隆悄悄在吃好东西，唯独把另一个舍友排除在外似的，山治是个体贴的人，他可不想让罗觉得自己被孤立了。

可这本来是打算给娜美小姐享用的啊……山治想到这里，又品尝到了被拒绝时的心碎欲裂。

罗朝索隆点了点头打招呼，走到两人旁边，他个子高，腿很长，扶着山治的椅背得弯点下腰，随之带来的阴影顿时让山治坐着的角落变暗了一些。罗看了眼蛋糕上被吃了一半的猫咪雕花，还有两人手上拿的叉子。

山治说：今天回来得这么早。

罗点点头：实验结果不错，结束得早。又顿了顿：我吃，没叉子了吗？

没了，就两个。山治说。

本来他还打算只准备一个的，想着告白成功了和娜美小姐共用一个叉子，不管是喂娜美小姐吃蛋糕，还是娜美小姐喂自己吃蛋糕，山治光是想一想都能幸福得升天。

然而告白没有成功，所以随后关于蛋糕的罗曼蒂克幻想一个都没法实践。山治伤心得都想哭了，为什么娜美小姐不喜欢自己，哎，可是，拒绝自己时候无情的样子也真的好可爱哦……

他出神地想着娜美，又听见罗说：那等你吃完了，我用你的叉子。

山治已经伤心得没胃口了，话说本来就没有胃口，还不是看绿藻头一个人吃很惨的样子才拿叉子陪他吃几口。闻言正要把叉子递过去——

索隆先一步把叉子递到了罗面前。

罗看着叉子，又看着索隆，抱歉地说：我有点洁癖。

山治翻了个白眼，推开椅子站起来，罗在他站起来的时候也顺势松开了扶着椅背的手，退后一步。

知——道——，他拉长了音调说，洗一下总行了吧！

罗抿了抿嘴，看着他：我不是……

明明是精心给娜美小姐准备的爱情蛋糕。山治看着被吃了一个角的蛋糕，黯然神伤已不足形容他的失落程度，结果却被你们两个臭男人吃了……可恶，完全失去了意义啊。

索隆鼓着腮帮子，他不管吃什么都能吃出嚼肉般的凶狠来，看着山治：又不是第一次，你哪次是送出去了的。

这就很过分了，山治气到：死绿藻，我还没怪你呢，失败的次数里百分之五十是因为你！

罗看向索隆，神色意味不明。

索隆“哦？”了一声。

有一半的女生都告诉我说她们喜欢的是你才拒绝我的！山治想起那一幕幕被拒绝时的场景就心痛，对着索隆无辜的脸便更咬牙切齿：明明是一个除了肌肉外一无是处的绿藻头，到底为什么那么讨淑女喜欢啊！你知道被拒绝完了还要给你带情书的我到底有多——

罗揽着山治的肩膀安抚地拍了拍，索隆和山治的性格实在不对盘，总是一言不合就要吵起来，当然，绝大多数也不能说是在吵架，严格来说更像在斗嘴，他们只是习惯了以这种方式和性格差异巨大的对方相处。不过，偶尔也有这种真的要越界般真实吵起来的情况，这时候的罗总会是和事佬般的存在。

作为一个讲求实际效用的医学生，罗很清楚地知道，情绪这种东西是不能过度宣泄的。山治不应该，也不可以对着索隆的时候太情绪上头、意气用事，这是不符合山治性格的。虽然山治总是对着女人时理智出走，但作为同一屋檐下的同居人，罗对两位舍友也算比较了解，山治其实意外是个冷静且谨慎的人。而这样一个冷静且谨慎的人，一旦打开了容易对索隆冲动用事的阀门……

那索隆就成了女性之外，山治第二个情绪失控的存在。

这种情况，罗并不希望看到。

他倒也怀疑过索隆是摸清了山治的性格才特意用这种方式对待他的，但随后就通过观察，发现这种若有似无的“撩动”，还真不是索隆有心的设计。他只是符合自己性格、本能性地这样去做了。

冷静点。罗在山治耳边说，他的声音平静而温稳，再加上在山治后背不断抚摸轻拍的手，慢慢地，山治果然在他手下恢复了镇静。他低着头默了一会儿，罗还揽着他，索隆看了看罗圈着山治的手，又看了看被额发遮住了眉眼的山治，微微蹙起眉。

抱歉。山治说，我有点迁怒了，我，我失恋了，心情不太好……

我明白。罗说，需要我陪你出去走走吗？

索隆站了起来，困惑而紧张地皱起眉。他有一种奇怪的不适感，却说不出个所以然，只是本能地讨厌眼前的一切。罗说话的语气、揽着卷眉的手臂，山治低落的样子，全都让人很不爽。

算了。山治说，我自己出去静一静。

他把叉子递给罗：你自己洗一下吧，把蛋糕吃了，不许浪费。

罗接过叉子，和索隆一起注视山治离开的背影，门关上后，他们对视了一会儿，索隆放下叉子，对罗说：我吃完一半了，剩下是你的，有点事，先出去了。

说完，也走了。

罗毫不怀疑他是追着山治出去的，他下意识地跟着迈了几步，也想一起追出去，却又看到了桌上吃剩的蛋糕。山治对所有浪费粮食的行为都深恶痛绝，蛋糕已经放了一会儿，奶油有些化了，样子也变丑了不少，但还能吃，需要尽快吃完，否则就要坏了。

罗站在原地顿了一会儿，转过身，盯着桌上剩下的蛋糕皱眉，眼中情绪闪烁，却最终还是走到山治的椅子上坐下来，举起叉子，慢慢吃起了剩下的蛋糕。


End file.
